Idílico
by Sparking-bluekuro27
Summary: Tanto Tsuna, como todos los demás, han muerto por un capricho... pero han renacido por el mismo. Esta, su nueva vida, es muy distinta a la anterior, no sólo porque existen dimensiones paralelas, reyes de mundos advenedisos, personas difuntas que vuelven a respirar, sino porque la mafia ya no es parte de nadie, 'solo' eso. /Fic paralelo a Vongola Kai/AU
1. Chapter 1

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece._

* * *

**Idílico **

**Prólogo**

Era un domingo de madrugada y Roma se alzaba tranquila y expectante, a la espera de un día no tan bullicioso. El sol que normalmente danzaba en lo alto del cielo, apenas daba indicios de querer aparecer. La ciudad brillaba gracias a las tenues luces de faroles y lámparas de calles pero, en esa zona alejada de la urbanización, todo estaba oscuro. Justo ahí se extendía la mansión –una de las tantas- de la familia con más renombre en el cruel mundo de la mafia, la Famiglia Vongola. La falta de luz se debía, primordialmente, a la cantidad de árboles perennes que rodeaban por protección a la casona y la mantenían oculta.

En el interior solo había silencio y un tenso aire cargado con el aroma de sangre y rosas. Ese peculiar aroma provenía de la masacre que tuvo lugar sólo unos minutos antes dejando cuerpos inertes por doquier y grandes charcos del líquido borgoña, tan similares a los pétalos del arreglo de flores que yacían dispersos por todo un corredor que, daba a una puerta, la puerta de la oficina del líder.

A Sawada Tsunayoshi la lámpara araña no llegaba a iluminarlo por completo, pero a él, estas luces a unos varios metros de altura lo hacían el centro de atención.

El Neo Vongola Primo no tenía intención de recriminarle por sus actos, porque sabía muy bien que antes de desplomarse sin vida, las palabras eran un gran esfuerzo que debería de prescindir para poder llegar a escucharlo. El chico no tenía prisa, después de todo, era dueño del mundo.

-Sabes, ha sido demasiado fácil -se mofó-. Quizás hasta más, pero qué va lo teníamos planeado hace meses, viejo.

Su sonrisa altanera fue reemplazada por una mueca que quizás demostraba lástima o quizás indulgencia por ese hombre que según había escuchado, fue obligado a ser la cabeza del grupo con más fama de asesinos en Italia siendo que él rechazó el puesto a primera instancia y que juró que destruiría su propia Famiglia por no querer aceptar el pecado que conllevaba generaciones atado a la historia de Vongola. Pero aún así se hizo líder. Aún así no hizo nada para cambiar la reputación ni limpiar su nombre. Aún así siguió siendo un débil.

Tsunayoshi apenas se mantenía de pie. La sangre que brotaba de su pecho, avanzaba lentamente para tocar el suelo como pequeñas gotas que explotaron al mínimo contacto. Sus orbes caramelo perdieron el brillo de la vida. Su piel se hizo pálida.

-Bueno ya que soy Dios… -comenzó a decir y luego carraspeó un poco para 'despertarlo'-. …en la próxima vida, las cosas serán como tú quieras ¿vale? Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. -y sonrió como si no fuera horrible lo que sus ojos captaban. Luego optó por abandonar la habitación y cuando la puerta estuvo entornada, Tsunayoshi se dejó caer exhausto. Entonces fue que también sonrió antes de suspirar con pesadez por última vez y bajar los párpados para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

¿Cómo sería su próxima vida?

¿Conocería a sus guardianes, a sus amigos, siquiera a su familia?

Como él quisiera ¿no?

* * *

**Mini arco introductorio: **Nuestra nueva vida.

**Capítulo 1: **Tres hojas de malva real.

Era lunes y eso significaba un día de clases largo y aburrido. Para colmo hacía frío, la lluvia pasajera hizo de las suyas al caer sin remordimiento sobre la ciudad de Namimori. Las calles estaban húmedas y resbalosas pero él se evitaría tomar la molestia de caminar a la escuela.

En una amplia colina, en lo más alto se encontraba la mansión de los Tokugawa. De pronto las rejas se abrieron y una limosina blanca salió sin mucha prisa. Sus vidrios eran oscuros y no permitían ver a la persona que viajaba en el coche, el joven empresario Tsunayoshi. Después de unos minutos recorriendo los paisajes aledaños, al fin entraron en la zona urbana, lugar donde se congregó una multitud de personas que esperaban por él. La limosina paró antes de lo normal, tenían una muchedumbre que no los dejaría pasar hasta que él saliera, pero no fue necesario.

-¡Queremos ver a Tsuna-sama! -gritaron eufóricas un grupo de chicas de secundaria pero fueron reducidas por la policía que estaba de 'paso' por ahí. Una de ellas se abrió paso a tientas mientras nadie la veía y aprovechó para acercarse hasta el auto pero unas rápidas esposas la retuvieron justo antes de cumplir su cometido-. ¡No es justo! -chilló molesta al tiempo que luchaba por liberarse inútilmente–. Hoy es el primer día de la semana y… quería ver a Tsuna-sama para que me trajera suerte. -confesó con voz rota, quizás así la policía sentiría pena por ella y la dejarían verlo.

Su captor también era una chica, tenía apenas 14 años, el cabello largo cobrizo juntado en una coleta alta y los ojos de un brillante tono miel. Iba vestida con un traje enterizo pegado al cuerpo de color azul oscuro con un cinturón negro, guantes sin dedos blancos y converse gris. Cabía destacar su gorra de policía colocada de lado y un anillo de platino y oro entrelazado que colgaba de una cadena atada en su cuello.

-Hay una cosa de la que te equivocas -dijo, ignorando por completo su farsa–. El domingo es el primer día de la semana. -concluyó luego de dejarla a unos compañeros que tenían controlado el tráfico. Ella fue hasta la limo y se acercó a la ventana, ésta bajó dejando a la vista a un hermoso adolescente, con el cabello castaño avellana desafiando la gravedad y los ojos de un caramelo claro, él sonriendo le habló.

-Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, teniente Sasagawa. ¿Nos vemos en la escuela? -preguntó de mera casualidad cuando la saludó con una seña típica de dos dedos en la sien.

-Bueno, Ceo Tokugawa. -saludó ella también y luego al ver que su compañero se iba, gritó-. ¡Llevaré a alguien!

El chico captó el mensaje aún con todo el parloteo de todas esas personas que lo idolatraban, usó el levanta vidrios y dio la orden a su chofer que acelerara sólo para perder de vista a esos individuos. No lo molestaban ni le hacían sentir como si fuera lo más, él sólo quería comenzar, por una vez, un lunes tranquilo.

Tsuna bajó del coche y se arregló el traje carísimo que traía puesto, despidió a su chofer –quién le abría la puerta así como cerraba donde quisiera que fueran- y entró a la escuela, sin toparse con nadie que le causara problemas. La escuela era un edificio majestuoso, contaba con tres plantas y ocupaba varias hectáreas de terreno. El recibidor era un lugar que ostentaba lujo en cada esquina. Desde mesas de vidrio con finos jarrones hasta cortinas de terciopelo con grabados hechos con hilo de oro, era todo un orgullo. Tsuna se dispuso a llegar a su salón, dobló algún que otro recodo y deslizó la primera puerta de entre tantas otras que había por un pasillo muy bien iluminado.

-¡Maestro Tsuna! -los niños que hace un momento jugaban con bloques de construcción y otros juguetes, dejaron esas cosas y se arrinconaron alrededor del joven. Todos estaban felices de volverlo a ver luego de tanto tiempo, Tsuna se agachó para estar a su altura y abrazó a los infantes, a los que tenía más cerca obvio, eran demasiados.

-¿Se portaron bien con la señorita Miura?

-Sí. -dijeron al unísono y algunos fueron a buscar-alabar-abrazar-mordisquear unos peluches muy tiernos con forma de animales, seguro obras de la maestra suplente Haru. Los niños tuvieron hora de recreación mientras su maestro hojeaba (o algo parecido) las acciones de su empresa que un ordenador le facilitaba. Nada había cambiado, estaban en lo alto de la ola dentro del comercio exterior y compañías farmacéuticas hacía más de un año, justo cuando él se hizo presidente.

-La señorita Miura cose muy bien. -Tsuna escuchó a sus peques alumnos hablando de la pelicafé y sólo se limitó a sonreír, ella era una experta en agujas que mataría al primero que osara lastimar a un ser querido. Glup, tragó duro, ese no era un muy buen motivo para sonreír.

-Escuché que tiene una relationship con Yamamoto-sensei. -Bueno… si sabía qué tan rápido Haru perdía el interés en los chicos, mejor le hubiera correspondido cuando todavía 'eso' no había pasado. Ahora estaba solo y a pesar de ser el soltero más codiciado, no era feliz en su estado de individualidad.

Dos horas después, ente chequeos de las tareas y revisión de los planos para un nuevo centro de exportación, tocó el timbre de cambio de profesor y de paso, hora de volver al trabajo. Saludó a los niños con un fuerte abrazo –rápido- a cada uno *Los veré mañana…si Dios quiere* y salió del salón. Afuera, muy puntual, se encontraba Hayato Gokudera, el profesor de música y dueño de las siguientes 1 hora con 30 minutos. Tsuna pasó de largo al italiano de ceño fruncido sin respirar y una vez lejos, se tranquilizó inhalando y exhalando como en los ejercicios anti estrés.

El peliplata no le resultaba para nada aceptable, por los accesorios personales que usaba –y que estaban fuera del reglamento-, su actitud pandillera que demostraba por qué siempre terminaba en la comisaría y su relación con Kyōko Sasagawa; esta última quizás era la razón detonante. La teniente eligió al de ojos verdes y no a él y ahora lo veía como un simple amigo fuera del trabajo, o un VIP que debía respaldar en los eventos privados y/o públicos… y ese fue el primer –gran- fracaso de toda su vida, *El TAN aclamado Tsunayoshi Tokugawa no puede conseguir novia* pensó frustrado. *Pero se casará a la fuerza cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad* pensó con mucha ironía aunque, era cierto que en 3 años él tendría ya los 18 y se casaría con alguna 'dama' de buena familia y sería obligado a tener hijos –seguro unos pobres infelices- y la empresa cruzaría el océano y se expandiría hasta el infinito y…

-Ceo Tokugawa. -llamó sacándolo de sus estresantes pensamientos. Era Kyōko, su ex amor de toda la vida que ahora abogaba a un delincuente (según él)-. ¿El profesor Hayato se encuentra con los niños? -preguntó en un tono neutro que Tsuna sabe, ella solo usa cuando está en la escuela, está de servicio o cuando habla con él (luego, claro, de lo que pasó).

-Sí. -respondió tajante pero esa no era su intención–. Digo, sí, se encuentra en el salón -dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca y le sonreía de forma poco verosímil–. Me tengo que ir, jeje. Que tenga… buenos días teniente Kyōko. -estuvo a punto de salir cuando escuchó de ella un *es Sasagawa, no Kyōko* bastante alegre pero contrario a ella, se volvió para sonreírle triste y, marcharse por la puerta de entrada.

-Momento de distenderse.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Este capítulo será editado como el siguiente, perdonar. 19/02**


	2. Chapter 2

**Idílico **

**Advertencia: **Insinuación de escena sexual. Leve shōnen-ai. Lolicon. Universos varios. Slow drama.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyō Hitman Reborn! © pertenece a Akira Amano y los Oc's (personajes originales) a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Dueños de nada.

_Este mundo no existe sólo por ti y es por eso que…_

* * *

-**R**ecuerda que para ser un buen rey debes primero, conocer muy bien a tus subordinados. –eso fue lo que le dijo su padre el día anterior a éste, luego de ver la casi nula relación que tenía su hijo con su medio hermano. Ambos eran, hijos de la reina por un lado y por el otro, el padre de uno era el rey de esas tierras y el padre del otro era un simple, por así decirlo, caballero mano derecha de los reyes. El príncipe tenía el cabello cobrizo como su madre, peinado en una melena dispareja como su progenitor, y los ojos de una brillante miel dorada, como ella también. Dadas esas características lo hacían casi idéntico, lástima que fuera tan contrario a la bella y bondadosa mujer en personalidad, ya que aunque intentara, no dejaba de provocar desastres por todo el poblado con su torpeza extrema y sus tratos con graves faltas de sociabilización. Su joven caballero, poseía el cabello blanco platino propio de la descendencia del 'Oro y Plata', con las ondulaciones y los rulos que lo hacían único; sus ojos eran menta grisáceo que reflejaban toda clase de sentimientos y le daban la facultad de hablar de lo que fuera y que las personas se lo creyeran tal cual, por eso parecía un chico inocente sin manchas de pecado.

El ojimiel caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, ignorando todo, metido en su burbuja. Iba vestido con una camisa oscura, corbata naranja, pantalones negros, botas de equitación (aunque no andaba a caballo) y una larga capa color blanco inmaculado.

-Lo odio. –frunció el entrecejo molesto. Su hermano 'robaba' la confianza de la gente con sólo mirarles la cara, o en caso de los difíciles, insuflándoles palabras lindas–. Maldito gato diablito. -¿qué tan complicado es gustarle a los pueblerinos siendo él el príncipe del reino? Porque no se creía las sonrisas que se forzaban a relucir las mujeres cuando él hacía acto de presencia.

-Buenos días príncipe Nariaki. –saludó cordial un hombre.

[No me la creo] pensó él devolviéndole el saludo con el mismo gesto 'falso' o bueno, al menos a él le parecía así. Tenía que ser mejor persona… ¿pero cómo? Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando una pared apareció de la nada para aplastarle la nariz.

-Qué diablos. –maldijo al tiempo que se sobaba su nariz de príncipe. Se volvió para comprobar que nadie lo había visto y ondeó su capa en un acto ostentoso, con la barbilla en alto retomó su recorrido.

Llegó a una alta colina que servía de mirador, desde la barandilla se posó para ver toda la ciudad y sus ojos encontraron primero, al sol en lo alto del cielo, brillando. Suspiró y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa a medias, porque una sonrisa de lado a lado no sería muy propia suya.

[Hoy somos uno bajo el mismo…]

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una repentina aparición.

-¡Hola bro!

Su hermano llegó para 'joderle' la meditación. Además de la capa índigo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, vestía una elegante camisa negra (con el error de que la llevaba suelta), pantalones oscuros extra ajustados (un insulto para él) y un cinturón blanco con una hebilla de plata. Para completar, botas cortas, wakizashi en la espalda, pistolas guardadas tras la capa y un estoque escondido en algún lugar que desconocía. Y llevaba una coleta de largo cabello plata al estilo Heian, amarrada con una cinta roja con pequeños cascabeles en las puntas.

-Desaparece de mi vista. No tienes por qué estar aquí, Eryx, quiero estar solo, además, ¿no tienes que irte con él?

El peliplata se rascó la cabeza, pensando.

-O quieres que Dustin Ozwell se enoje. –Nariaki comenta en un disimulado doble sentido.

-Ah sí. –Eryx recordó al fin que debía, obligatoriamente para salvar su pellejo, presentarse en el edificio de Oz. –Gracias por recordármelo, eres buen memo, bro. –dijo, saludó con una reverencia y desapareció en una carrera.

Nariaki se alegró de haberse evitado tener que socializar con el ojiverde, suficiente le fue tenerlo cerca y peor aún tener que hablarle, le disgustaba a grandes rasgos compartir siquiera parte de la sangre. Pero ya se había ido y él era feliz.

Mientras Eryx pegaba trompicones en el accidentado camino a la casa donde pasaba mucho tiempo de calidad, se encontró con su amada esperando en la puerta de su costosa mansión.

Ella era realmente una hermosa chica, tenía el cabello largo y poblado de ondas doradas y eran suaves como una pelusa (según Eryx) y sus ojos amatistas superaban el término trascendental por cómo se iluminaban cuando él llegaba. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca con pequeños detalles de rosas lilas, falda negra hasta la mitad de sus pálidos muslos y Converse ® blancas, tenía también, una larga capa celeste claro sobre los hombros.

-Hola bombón. –saludó luego de depositarle un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo está nuestro gatito? –preguntó audaz, a escasos centímetros de su oído.

Ella sonrió de lado. Luego tomó la mano izquierda de Eryx y la acercó a su abdomen apenas hinchado, su bebé tenía un poco más de tres meses de gestación y el padre era un adolescente que no cabía en sí de gozo de la felicidad que sentía por lo rápido que su hijito estaba creciendo (aunque quizás él exageraba un poco).

-Que cosita tan tierna… hay que comprarle ropa, ¿no crees, Fifi?

-Todavía no sabemos si será niño o niña. –dijo. –Pero te apuesto que será niño, dicen que el cromosoma Y es muy fuerte en tu familia, jaja.

-Cierto ¿no? –él recordó a todos sus hermanos mayores con colores de cabello de lo más variopintos… y deseó de todo corazón que su bebé no saliera tan raro. –Ojalá sea rubio. –acarició un mechón que caía por la frente de la chica, que logró evocar a la reina. –O cobrizo, a papá le encantaría un nene como mi madre… y con sus ojos dorados, sería precioso…

Feyja, así es como se llama la joven, lo mira con melancolía, mientras, él sonríe entristecido. Pero es ese momento el que le hace pensar a ella el nombre perfecto, uno un poco irónico e improvisado, a la vez de extranjero y poco común.

-Quiero que se llame Noctis. –afirmó convencida, borrando la tensión que atrajo el recuerdo de la reina. Luke se integró con una verdadera sonrisa, una tan brillante como el mismo sol, que despejó todas las nubes que lo habían rodeado.

-Me encanta pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió? –preguntó el chico ladeando la cabeza. Feyja lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó para arrancarle un beso. Ambos rieron al separarse. –Hey, eso también me encanta pretty girl Pero dime por qué Noctis.

-Noctis significa noche en latín –hizo una leve pausa. –y sabemos que la noche se llena de estrellas.

-Claro. –Eryx comprendió que ese era un excelente nombre que iba muy bien con el 'Ace of Stars' que formaba con Feyja.

-Pero –la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra. –dicen que el sol es más hermoso porque existe la noche, cool ¿cierto?

Un verdadero honor a la reina.

-Gracias Fifi, por hacerme tan feliz. –dijo Eryx y luego, volvió a las andadas, dejándola sola.

[Eres tan inocente] pensó la chica, y mientras lo veía marcharse, desvió el rostro conmocionada, había cosas que el joven desconocía por completo.

.

También era lunes allí y las clases, las benditas clases, habían terminado para ellos, los alumnos estrella, los Príncipes Mussi, los hijos del conocido Belphegor, el descendiente directo de los reyes de esa tierra tan próspera e ideal, Bel Land… no, digo ¿Bel Air? ¿Belmont? ¿Belrrusia?

Dejando los problemas de sistema respecto al nombre de dicho espacio geográfico, Maite y Mark salían de la clase bastante furiosos con su Sensei de Historia de Egipto, una asignatura mediocre según los jóvenes de cabello castaño rubio, además de poco coherente por el trabajo que tenían que realizar. Y todo comenzó porque ellos fueron sinceros, [Sensei, a usted le pagan miseria y sigue trabajando aquí, ¿acaso es masoquista?] había dicho Mark con la mejor sonrisa altanera mientras que Maite había sido mucho peor con [Usted es arqueólogo de reconocida carrera y ahora está en el escalafón más bajo, ¿qué se siente? ¿Patético?] Que desató el lado oscuro del sol en su joven profesor anglo egipcio.

Él les había sonreído como un condenado y luego, de la nada, les dictó que hicieran un trabajo obligatorio que correspondería al 100% de la nota final para aprobar el último año de secundaria, y si lo entregaran en tiempo y forma, dejarían de ir a la escuela… y a sus clases, las únicas que tenían de hecho. Estaba de más decir que, no le creyeron nada y replicaron cuando se dio la ocasión. Fue peor cuando él les dijo a quién debían entrevistar en vivo y que el individuo de la foto no tenía –un carajo- que ver con Egipto y su antiquísima historia. Sus comentarios fueron: [¿A él? ¿Qué demonios tiene de relación con Egipto? Es… parece gay] que él respondió con [Lo conozco bien y tiene mucha historia –guiño- además soy el profesor y yo decido a quién tienen que entrevistar].

Podrían dejarlo sin salario o, hacerle una jugarreta de mal gusto pero no, no abusarían de sus libertades por única vez quede claro. Era una tontería, solo tenían que preguntarle alguna que otra cosa y voila, adiós escuela y adiós clases de Historia de Egipto. Por esa razón se dirigían a, en vez de hacer la tarea, al _Câfetisserie_, lugar venido de la combinación más perfecta del mundo (luego de ellos, unos jovencitos hermosos, tiernos y adorables) de pasteles que hacen agua la boca y café de primera. Con su membrecía de lujo (gracias papá) ahora se encontraban escogiendo, Maite un pastel de fresas con crema y otro de manzanas acarameladas sobre una base crujiente de azúcar morena y Mark una preciosa tartaleta rociada con salsa de arándanos frescos y un tradicional cupcake de chocolate con cobertura blanca y ralladura de naranja, acompañados sólo de –por su capricho- té verde, muy contrario al café que estarían obligados a pedir por ser reglas de la casa, pero ellos eran ellos y Bel era su padre así que, por el bien de la tienda, cumplir los deseos de los Príncipes era más que una razón existencial.

-Oye Mark. –comenzó Maite luego de devorar, digo comer con delicadeza, una porción de pastel de fresa. Su hermano no le prestaba demasiada atención, tal vez los arándanos ocupaban gran parte de materia gris pero no lo culpaba, las fresas lograban la misma ignorancia en ella hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. La Princesa limpió su boca con una servilleta de flores violetas, marca registrada de la casa, y sacó su Smartphone con una idea que tenía en la cabeza: buscar en Google ® sobre su víctima.

[Un nombre artístico sin sentido] pensó con un mohín aburrido en el rostro. Tecleó su nombre en el buscador y en 0,15 segundos la pantalla de su celular se vio sobrecargada de imágenes nada sanas de un chico con poca ropa. [¿Este es? Hasta se ve… algo estúpido y sensual] nunca lo admitiría en público.

-Hey, Maite, mira quién ha entrado.

Dejó su lista mental sobresaltada por la intervención de Mark. Sin parecer muy obvia de que estaba mirando 'cosas', cambió su expresión a una indiferente y viró, buscando lo que su mellizo señalaba con el dedo. Tras ellos, bastante alejado, estaba su Sensei sonriéndole a un amigo -porque eso parecía- y diciéndole algún que otro comentario que no lograban escuchar.

Seth Nightray disfrutaba 'conversando' con él, su affaire de la temporada. Pese a que ambos tenían el cabello negro, el medio egipcio llevaba una extensa y prolija trenza mientras que su acompañante solo se peinaba para atrás. El primero poseía unos orbes rubí muy atrayentes y el otro unos ojos plata tan misteriosos y afilados como una luna en fase cuarto creciente. Lo interesante de cada uno era que el hombre de la luna tenía un bellísimo lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo mientras que Seth, además de la ropa que vestía para dar clases: chaqueta de traje negro, pantalón oscuro algo ajustado, playera blanca (que estaba obligado a usar porque, generalmente, usaba una camiseta minúscula) y tenis deportivas rojas (complementos que lo hacían perfecto para la coreografía de Mr. Simple); usaba unos particulares brazaletes de oro bangled y un collar de rubí atado en su cuello.

-Kyran… -llamó con su voz, su ronroneo sensual que lo caracterizaba. –Llama a una ambulancia.

Kyran rió, de seguro le estaba jugando una broma, típica de él.

-¿Por qué? -se atrevió a preguntar, siguiéndole el juego.

Luego de unos momentos donde Seth se puso algo serio, un poco hilarante pero nunca indeciso a responderle dijo:

-Me ha shockeado tu belleza.

Y pasó a reírse con una sonrisa de mil soles que poco daba indicios de que sus palabras fueran inciertas. Entonces era de verdad, no lo de la ambulancia, sino lo de que Kyran era bien parecido.

-Bueno, ¿gracias? –expresó un poco sorprendido por las ocurrencias de Seth, pero no solo él era así de ocurrente. –Para que lo sepas –dijo dedicándole una mirada sensual. –Estoy dispuesto a darte respiración boca a boca para reanimarte.

Ahora el que reía como nunca era Kyran mientras que Seth, bueno, nada perdía simulando una hiperventilación o un colapso nervioso para que su affaire hiciera lo que afirmaba.

.

En otro lugar, las cosas tenían un nivel picante.

-Eres jodidamente hermoso.

Su alumno desnudo, sonrojado… jadeando su nombre. ¿Estaba delirando? Se sentía placentero y delicioso hacerle el amor pero, ¿por qué pensaba si estaba bien o no?

La diferencia de 5 años, la novia del chico embarazada, su padre que lo odia, la reina que quizás lo vería mal, las personas que estarían en contra de su relación.

Qué diablos importaban… sólo debía disfrutar el momento. El muchachito, sin conocer lo que lo preocupaba, tomó el rostro del mayor y lo besó ansioso. Tenía, desde los trece, muchas ganas de acostarse con él y ahora que finalmente lo hacían, había esperado dos años, pero valía el esfuerzo, el tiempo lo hizo madurar logrando un bello físico y una mentalidad psicológicamente preparada. Era perfecto.

-Dustin. –llamó abrazando su torso. Sus cuerpos apegados, estaban empapados de traspiración y semen conjuntos, buscaban consumar un orgasmo. –Dustin. –dijo su nombre otra vez pero él no abrió los ojos.

Fue un maldito y sensual sueño.

Unos dedos le acariciaron el abdomen y lo escuchó decir cosas que no logró entender, seguidas de risas suaves. Sabía quién era porque justamente él protagonizaba no solo el sueño que tuvo, sino todos los sueños húmedos desde que tenía doce o trece años, donde el otro era un niñito de ocho; Oz resultaba ser pervertido y lolicon total.

-Esto es malo ¿ne, Dustin? Bueno, en realidad creo que duermes y no puedes escucharme… jaja, sólo quería decirte que –y cortó, sus últimas palabras habían sonado como cargadas de vergüenza.

[¿Qué Urik? Te has dado cuenta que quiero violarte como la zorra que eres o que me gustas al punto de la locura]

-Papá te odia. –se sinceró. Dustin estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos pero se contuvo, entonces en su rostro se dibujó una mueca. –Y respecto al viaje con él hoy… quiero decirle cosas lindas sobre ti y que pueda… quererte de alguna forma. –Urik suspiró un poco frustrado, en serio quería que se llevaran bien. Los constantes choques entre ambos provocaban que se aislara y se sintiera horrible, por más que no se metiera, odiaba las peleas verbales. –Tú eres muy importante y Feyja y papá también lo son, son mi universo… y Nariaki, bueno yo quiero ser su hermano aunque me deteste y, yo amo a la reina y a Rafi y a todos mis hermanos, pero si tengo que dejarlos por ti, lo haría.

Urik lo miró sonrojado. Dustin tenía esa mueca que para algunos era antipática, pero para él, era como miel sobre una pila de waffles, suaves y esponjosos, listos para comer en el desayuno. Comenzó un recorrido visual, primero se fijó en su sedoso y ondulado cabello arena, estaba desarreglado y presentaba indicios de que se movía mucho cuando dormía, a juzgar por los mechones elevados que parecían… tiernas orejas.

[Que lindo] comentó mordiéndose, ligeramente, el labio inferior.

Sus cejas interesantes tenían el protagónico, le daban a cualquier mirada el toque nihilista y desinteresado, pero eso le gustaba muchísimo a Urik –aunque no sabía por qué-. Observó sus parpados, y las extensas pestañas de abajo eran curvas y armonizaban con el azul intenso de sus ojos, que ahora estaban cerrados. Cómo quería que Oz se despertara y le dedicara una fría mirada y él, le sonreiría sin sentido informándole lo feliz que estaría en el viaje, teniéndolo de compañero.

Y la verdad es que se hacía tarde, la otra verdad era que lo dejaría dormir un rato más para seguir adorando su anatomía ideal de Adonis, aunque eso conllevara a que la voz de su cabeza le replicara lo perver que estaba siendo.

[Pero… juro que Dustin me mira cuando me baño –pensó inquieto. –así que esto no es malo, es más, él no está desnudo]

Al menos, no en su totalidad.

Su pecho firme, sus brazos marcados, sus hombros, antebrazos, muñecas…

[Naah –se entristeció. –Dustin es perfecto y, y su pareja debería ser igual… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡igual de perfecta! Yo… me falta carne, eso es lo que me dijo y creo que es verdad –abrió su camisa entera para ver su, algo trabajado, torso blanquecino. Se sintió poca cosa. –por eso no me quiere]

Lo que no sabía Urik era que Dustin moría por dejarle cardenales en sus cuadraditos, cosa que sucedía constantemente en sus sueños, todos los días, todo el año.

Hizo un pucherito. Lo despertaría luego de ver lo último que tenía en la lista mental –con el título 'databook de Oz' sección bóxer- pero la sábana negra impedía cualquier clase de especulación respecto a la marca y no podía simplemente destaparlo.

¿De qué color era?

Ah sí, verde. Pero… para darse cuenta, Oz debía de haberse incorporado.

Rayos.

-Urik, ¿qué estás mirando?

Sonaba molesto.

[Sonrisa sin sentido –se obligó.]

Dustin ya había hecho su parte de la mirada fría pero Urik, no podía desviar la atención a otro objeto que no fuera su ajustado underwear. De verdad que era un perver total.

-¿Por qué tienes la camisa abierta?

Y ¿por qué me haces odiarte por eso? Era la otra pregunta que rondaba por su mente. No le gustaba que Urik le facilitara, por así decirlo, más imágenes Fanservice de él sin camisa, con sus husmeadas al baño era suficiente. Porque era cierto, lo había visto desnudo más de una vez, bañándose y le hubiera gustado limpiarle el cabello como cuando tenía siete años, la última vez.

No fue hasta que Dustin se tapó con las sábanas que Urik tuvo que responder para no quedar en evidencia.

Se excusó con que hacía demasiado calor –ni él daba crédito a eso- y, que tenía que bañarse antes de partir fue un as bajo la manga que Oz creyó, a medias. Él no podía engañarlo, no por completo.

-Báñate conmigo. –pidió, malicioso. –Pasaron más de ocho años, seguro que lo extrañas.

Urik tenía que darle la razón, porque resultó que no recordaba cómo eran las cosas en ese entonces.

-Mmm –murmuró cohibido. -¿puede ser rápido? Es que papá vendrá quien sabe cuando…

Él lo interrumpió al levantarse de la cama. Y todo pasó lento, porque frente a sus ojos, luego de haber tomado una toalla (de un lugar que había ignorado) Dustin se desnudó sin previo aviso.

El chico de 15 años enrojeció de pies a cabeza, acción que no pasó desapercibida, por la risita sofocada que profirió el rubio.

Tenía un excelente culo (otra cosa perfecta de él) y… la toalla anudada en la cintura. Pero Urik logró ver lo que sería una foto de fotógrafo novato para la sección 'porno' de su databook y, se sentía nuevamente en inferioridad de condiciones.

-Desnúdate tú, ahora te toca.

-Bu-bueno. –dijo, saliendo de su prematuro atolondramiento. –Pero no veas.

-No jodas. Te he hecho el favor de aceptar ir con tu viejo. –por algún motivo, Dustin baja su tono de voz y se revuelve el cabello, frustrado. –No hagas que me arrepienta, Eryx.

Dios, chantaje. Y no tener opciones no era bueno, porque quería que fuera sí o sí. Le dio miedo pensar en lo tensa que se volvió la situación, así que decidió por cuenta propia, él no tendría de qué arrepentirse.

-Puedes –lo dudó un instante, todavía no sabía su definición. –¿violarme?

Diablos. Se coloreó de rojo carmín.

-¿Eh?

De pronto estaba cerca, luego estaba encima del chico, acostado sobre su cuerpo.

-Eres un tonto.

-Solo soy –dijo, levantó una ceja. –un gato diablito.

-Sí tú… ¿en serio me dejas violarte?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

-No sé qué es, jaja.

Dustin podía darle un correctivo por incitador pero en vez de eso, pensó en algo genial, tanto para él como para Urik, así dejaría de existir esa tensión sexual (imaginaria).

-Puedo enseñarte. –iba a obligarlo si era necesario.

-Yo, bueno, solo decía lo de violación… no necesitas hacerlo, je. Aparte se está haciendo tarde…

-Dame un rato, Urik. –interrumpió. –Será rápido.

.

La reina presentía que cosas buenas sucederían en el viaje de su hijo, mientras, los rayos de sol que atraviesan el ventanal, la iluminan por completo. Estaba sentada en su trono, observando lo que podía ser el único medio de familiarización con sus hijos, porque desde que ella era la reina, se le había prohibido verlos fuera de reuniones de suma importancia. Tenía un álbum de fotos que su caballero y amor de toda la vida, había confeccionado. Recordó, con la imagen de su primer hijo, el difícil embarazo que vivió cuando tenían sólo 16, pero con el nacimiento de Rafael, la vida les había sonreído con fuerza. Cada uno de sus hijos era una persona de bien, además de que habían heredado la lealtad y la fidelidad de su marido y el talento de este.

Sus últimos hijitos protagonizaban las fotos del final.

Tenía que admitir que ambos se le hacían desconocidos, el primero por la barrera contra todo y todos, el segundo porque simplemente se había criado sin ella. Pero pese a eso era feliz con su tutor, con la vida que llevaba, como lo fue alguna vez ella en su infancia, antes de que todo se hubiera dificultado en el llamado 'presente'.

-Madre. –Nariaki apareció en el umbral de la puerta. La reina cerró el álbum, lo depositó en una mesa cercana y fue hasta él. -¿Crees que pueda ser tan buen rey como mi padre?

-No lo dudo, hijo mío. –su mano derecha se posa en su hombro y la izquierda acicala su melena, era sumamente suave, tal como el rey.

-Gracias. –dijo, luego de dejarse hacer. Ansiaba, en el fondo de su corazón, más cariño de parte de ella. Pero era un sentimiento resignado, conocía a su madre y a la vitalidad que perdía con el tiempo, culpa de estar encerrada en ese lugar.

Existía otra razón además de esa.

-Nari-kun. –bajó la mano y lo abrazó de repente. Él correspondió casi sorprendido.

Un abrazo. Aunque algo corto, su madre, la reina, lo había abrazado… y él fue feliz.

Tal vez ella supiese leer pensamientos o quizás sentía lo mismo que él, soledad en un mundo donde estaban obligados a vivir.

[Puedo cambiar esto –pensó al observar su sonrisa melancólica. -¡la vida puede ser idílica! Madre no tendrá por qué lamentarse]

Una vez más, el mundo iba a cambiar.

Por eso era Dios.

.

En su carrera, se detiene y se vuelve para cerciorarse de que nadie lo sigue, o al menos, que sus perseguidores estén lo suficientemente lejos y aún sea capaz de tener una razón para seguir corriendo por esa ciudad apocalíptica, solo y a merced de muchos otros factores –tan malos como que sea parte de una cacería humana- que le podrían dar una muerte inminente. Pero un tiroteo, o su eco lejano renuevan su estado de alerta, aún si está tan cansado para correr, lo hace y no duda que, aquellos cazadores que describiría como lobos hambrientos, habían arruinado su mundo y… estaban jugando con él, la presa nata. ¿Es qué podrían existir humanos peores que los mismos monstruos? Sí, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, lo que realmente le carcomía el cerebro era la posibilidad de que si se rendía o se dejaba morir, esa guerra fuera traspasada a otro universo y resultara en un caos total, porque no estaba seguro de que si los otros mundos paralelos tuvieran las armas para defenderse.

[Hasta el final] asegura a su corazón, apretando un puño contra el. Correría hasta el fin del mundo, claro, si es que todavía no había llegado.

Podría salvar a todos. Una afirmación o, quizás una pregunta.

.

Dino recuerda.

Cuando nació su primera hija todos en la familia estaban felices, de que fuera una hermosa bebé pelirroja, de que fuese el nuevo cielo de Cavallone y de que, aún después de tanto tiempo, los descendientes del Primo siguieran siendo igual de brillantes y prósperos a futuro.

[_No estoy diciendo lo siento, algún día… nos volveremos a ver_]

¿Qué fue de Rosalie?

No supo más de ella hasta el día donde, vestido de negro bajo la lluvia constante, asistió a su funeral, una muerte realmente trágica. El vacio existencial quizás tenía nuevo dueño.

Dino tomó el refresco que Takuto le había acercado y le dio un sorbo. Su mente vagó lejos.

¿Qué hubiera sido de ellas si él les hubiera dado el cariño propio de un padre? ¿Si él hubiera actuado como tal?

Pensó en su pequeña Asuka. Ella era pandillera porque nunca se crió en una casa con una familia que la quisiera, o que le diera la contención que necesitaba. También era ruda y varonil porque sólo así se sobrevive en una vida complicada y difícil. Aunque quisiera formar un vínculo con ella, ya estaba instalado el sentimiento de rechazo e indiferencia que lograba alargar más la distancia entre padre e hija.

Las cosas con Alesha lo deprimían y lo frustraban. Perder a alguien a quien tu corazón tanto ama es horrible, no saber nada de esa persona también lo es pero, recuperarla y que ahora no tuvieran ningún lazo es… es un golpe a la vida.

Con emociones fúnebres, levanta la vista que hace poco estaba divagando en un rincón y sonríe sin muchas ganas, al menos para Takuto, el chico que consideraba como hijo, ese pequeño gesto significa algo.

-Yo estoy contigo, tranquilo.

Si ellas fueran así.

Si él fuera buen padre.

La vida a veces podía estar, más cerca del borde.

.

[Por qué se tardan]

Su hijo llevaba 5 minutos, ¡5 minutos de retraso! ¿Era posible tal irresponsabilidad? Los demás, todos, estaban presentes desde hacía 30 minutos, ¿qué acaso quería perderse el viaje? Hasta la oveja estúpida y su hijo cordero estaban ya en el tren, devorando los refinados postres que tanto adoraban la reina –Dios bendiga a la reina- y Eryx.

Todo porque lo invitó a él.

Y entonces fue que llegaron.

-Hola papi. –saludó el chico con su mejor sonrisa de Colgate.

Él no podía enojarse ante los hoyuelos tiernos, pero sí que podía enojarse con su acompañante.

-Hayato. -¿saludó? Dustin, frío, seco e impersonal.

-Vete a la mierda. –devolvió el hombre mayor, igual de ácido como siempre, después de todo, era su marca registrada. –Y ¿por qué estás vestido así, Eryx? –preguntó suavizando el seño, seguramente tenía una explicación, porque esa ropa no era suya.

Una camiseta negra sin mangas ancha y suelta, jean gris flojo (cómo hacía para que se quedara quieto en su cintura) y deportivas blancas con dorado, lo único suyo. Ni siquiera esos lentes de sol con marco blanco le sonaban como pertenencias de su hijo, ¿dónde había conseguido todo eso?

-Es ropa de Dustin. Ah, y el esmalte de mis uñas –se las mostró, pintadas de negro con líneas doradas. –es de su hermana, como estos aros de estrella. –unas bonitas estrellitas adornaban cada lóbulo y, si no fuera porque le quedaban auténticamente bien, diría que son de gays.

Lo miró mal, no a Eryx.

Él, el observado, sonrió elato.

-Hey papi, no tienes que enojarte. –se puso enfrente del rubio. -Mi ropa se mojó y Dustin fue tan bueno que me prestó todo esto. –y se volvió para darle un sonoro 'chu' en la mejilla izquierda. Hayato al ver esa escena, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por su hijo (y por Dios).

Carajos. ¿Tendría que pensar en Oz como futuro…?

-Vamos Urik.

Le pasó un brazo tras el cuello. En su rostro había un leve rubor y una sonrisa ladina, no altanera, tampoco falsa, sólo para el menor, la única persona que le importaba en el universo. Y Hayato pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de ese contacto, claro que le provocó más odio y rencor y que tuviera una mueca fastidiada, pero se notaban felices.

Un punto bueno para el plan.

Subieron al tren y padre mismo se encargó de 'separarlos' en compartimientos aparte, así Eryx quedó con Lambo y Dustin se quedó con él.

-Buen día señor desconocido. –saludó con una reverencia al hombre oveja. –Buenos días señorito.

Dejó el umbral y se sentó al lado de Blitz, un chico alto, tal vez de su misma edad, con el cabello desordenado de color negro y ojos ónix que lo veían sospechosos, esas gafas no eran algo bueno.

-¿Qué hay? –Bovino menor atinó a decir, luego de levantar una ceja en pos de galantería. Quizás se le había hecho interesante intentar algo con ese desconocido.

-Blitz. –llamó su padre, sentado frente a los dos jóvenes. Su hijo era demasiado obvio. –No intentes nada.

[Viejo sabelotodo]

**Continuará**

* * *

**Sí, este es el famoso capítulo que debo editar, pero lo subí para Maite Princess the Ripper, ojalá te guste.**

**19/02**


End file.
